


[Podfic of] Strong Bones by missmollyetc

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Closure, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: Author's summary: History, the Force, and the future.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic of] Strong Bones by missmollyetc

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc). Log in to view. 
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc). Log in to view. 



[Download full anthology - MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/strongbones/%5BStar%20Wars%5D%20Strong%20Bones.mp3) | Duration: 00:55:12

  


[Download Part 1 - MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/strongbones/%5BStar%20Wars%5D%20Balsam%20and%20Ash.mp3) | Duration: 00:09:20

  


[Download Part 2 - MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/strongbones/%5BStar%20Wars%5D%20The%20Sea%20Swept%20In.mp3) | Duration: 00:09:12

  


[Download Part 3 - MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/strongbones/%5BStar%20Wars%5D%20Young%20in%20Different%20Circumstances.mp3) | Duration: 00:36:41

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to missmollyetc for giving blanket permission to podfic!
> 
> Image credits:  
> [Tatooine](https://www.flickr.com/photos/abulic_monkey/551373057/in/faves-27425013@N07/) by neeel  
> [Jackpot!](https://www.flickr.com/photos/razzylamb02/2857210081/in/faves-27425013@N07/) by Stacey  
> [Melon](https://www.flickr.com/photos/mizzmurray/3632997916/in/faves-27425013@N07/) by Lisa Murray


End file.
